monsterhighlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Astride Treasurehunt
120px Astride (pronounced Astrid) Treasurehunt is a Fright-Mare who was born when a Sea Entity by the Name of Dani Jones once dreamt and this dream collided with a Nightmare from the Dream Pastures, creating the unique being, Astride. She was created for the Fright-Mare Dreamland Contest, March 2019. Biography Personality Astride is a Fright-mare that one should always take seriously. She comes off as cold and distant, perhaps even ruthless and indifferent to those outside the Fright-mare herd. However, this just belies a different side of her. Among her peers in the herd, Astride commands a great deal of respect. Mostly everyone fear her for her strict and uptight attitude, yet they admire her for her leadership skills and loyalty to the herd. She lovingly calls the Herd her ‘crew’ and is actually quite caring, with the mentality that ‘no Fright-mare be left behind’. This irony however, can be easily counter-balanced with her strict personality, which many Fright-mares are scared of. In a nutshell, she’s that mom-type of friend who will laugh with you but be firm with you at the same time. The reason why everyone in the Fright-Mare herd (except for some like Aery Evenfall) are afraid of Astride is because of Astride’s fierce personality. She’s like the Fright-Mares’ resident disciplinarian whereby she demands utmost respect and discipline from everyone. She dislikes chaos, which of course, puts her at odds with a certain flaming Fright-mare. In front of new Fright-mares, if she has time on her hooves, she will drill into them all the rules on dream creating and the rules that the Fright-mares have to live by in the Dream Pastures (compiled by yours truly) until they can recite them backwards. Eventually however, the Fright-mares get used to her ways and even tease her for it. Astride doesn’t actually mind the other Fright-mares’ playfulness and encourages it. However, she’s strongly against bullying, showing prejudice against other Fright-mares and severely terrorizing dreamers on continuous nights (though isn’t partial to inflicting nightmares herself on an occasional basis) Astride comes off as bossy due to her natural affinity for ordering people around. It’s what she does best, just like how a good captain of a ship mans a boat with an entire crew. You need to get the crew working well together before you can get a ship to function. Most Fright-mares appreciate her planning skills and for her ability to delegate jobs to suit different Fright-mares, and this talent of hers is very useful when it comes to big events the Fright-mares have. However, the thing is that she despises slack so she won’t hesitate to cut down anyone whose progress is slowing. She comes down very harshly when it comes to dealing with punishment, I’m afraid. Despite rumours that Astride does not have a single funny bone in her, the contrary is quite true. In select times and if she feels like it, she cracks hilarious sea or pirate-related jokes which can cause one to double up laughing. A drama queen, her antics can be quite amusing too, especially her exaggerations. They’re so ridiculously funny that if anyone who has always viewed her as ‘antisocial’ or whatever would stare at you incredulously if you ever relate one of those ‘dramatic incidents’ to them. Astride has admitted herself to be quite harsh and intimidating sometimes, especially on the newer Fright-mares. She’s constantly learning to be a better Fright-mare but still devotedly believes in order and discipline. This fierce first impression combined with her fearsome looks has kind of scarred and strengthened her image and position among the Fright-mares, so she tries to make it up to them by hanging out with them individually in private. It’s always like a love-hate relationship between her and the other Fright-mares but she still loves her ‘crew’ and showers them with affection whenever she can. Astride is very observant, hence she reads people very well. Based on body language and how you interact with other Fright-mares, she can cleverly and accurately deduce your personality and how you feel towards others. She specifically uses this ‘ability’ of hers to try and figure out who are the ostracized Fright-mares within the herd and always tries to integrate them as much as she can into society. Being very loyal and devoted to her crew, Astride certainly will help anyone in dire need of help. She’ll come to the rescue of weak and poor Fright-mares if they’re facing some sort of horrible crisis (etc. bullying, idk). She also definitely would take a difficult job or task in place of those Fright-mares. This passes her off as selfless in front of others as she is willing to do what it takes to help others and makes her a respectable figure in Fright-mare society. Though honestly, if you fully adjust to life as a Fright-mare you will find Astride to be a very loving Fright-mare aside from her strict and tight upfront. Appearance Astride is a hybrid of a ghost and a Fright-mare, hence her skin glows a translucent green. As her upper 'human-ish' part transits into her lower horse body, her skin tone changes from dark green to dark turquoise. She has noticeable aquamarine fins sticking out from her wrists and her hooves while her tail is actually somewhat reminiscent of a seahorse tail, wrapped in seaweed. There are rumours that go around hinting that Astride can shed her hind legs and turn into a seahorse centaur underwater, where she retains her front horse legs but her seahorse tail takes up the remainder of her back portion. Astride's wings are covered in seaweed and other marine life, such as starfish and shells. She wears metal pirate hooks on all four of her horse legs but as she is a ghost, she does not feel the pressure when it comes to 'standing' on her four legs as she mostly floats a few inches above the ground and the hooks come off as accessories. While other Fright-mares have some sort of tattoo on their flanks, Astride has literal starfish and bits of golden sand or pearls clinging to hers. In terms of garments, Astride owns an entire collection of pirate hats which she inter-changes constantly, but for now has settled on a black hat with indigo and turquoise feathers adorning it, complete with some sort of skull motif chain wrapping around the cloth part (which wraps around the hat). She likes wearing pirate or sailor coats as well, and the belts around her waist have some sort of trident motif and are adorned with more seaweed and feathers. Her jewellery consists of pearls, gold and an anchor design which are strung together with some sort of rough rope material. Her hooves are covered with planks of wood (in reference to the phrase 'walking the plank') and are held together by seaweed-and-starfish ribbons. Dream Creating Astride can create dreams for all sea monsters, but the strongest ones that she feels that she is linked to are: 1. Davy Jones’ offspring or even Davy Jones himself, 2. Sirens and 3. The spirits and ghosts of those who have drowned in the sea. She also can control the dreams of vocational sailors who cross the oceans frequently in cargo ships or transporting people. There is one dream that seems to be a common thing for all the sailors whose dreams she have visited and manipulated; if there is a sailor who just graduated from naval school or is about to embark on his first trip in his line of work the next day, the night before, they’ll get a dream that goes like this (because I cannot find any other way to phrase this properly): ‘Newbie sailor dreams that he is on a ship and the ship is being tossed by humongous waves. Ship breaks apart. Newbie sailor is terrified but cannot wake up from dream because of the sheer power that Astride has on his dreamscape. Huge wave sweeps newbie sailor into the ocean and the tides pull newbie sailor far far away from the wreckage so that newbie sailor can’t hold on to something. Newbie sailor is pulled down underneath the waves and starts to sink. Just as newbie sailor is about to drown, he finds himself in a white and empty place that seems to go on forever. Astride introduces herself to newbie sailor (disguised as a normie/ghoul) and starts a conversation regarding ship sailing in a calm and somewhat friendly manner. The sailor will somehow engage in a long friendly conversation with Astride about casual talk which eventually links back to the drowning incident. At this moment, Astride pounces up and grabs newbie sailor by the neck/collar effortlessly. She tells him, ‘You either swim and fight for your life or you die. The choice is yours.’ Afterwards, she will let go and newbie sailor finds himself sinking into the depths of the waters. When all goes black, newbie sailor will wake up.” There are many aspiring sailors who wake up and choose not to pursue a career at sea. Some even get thalassophobia, which is a fear of the oceans. Even worse, though a bit rare, some may get aquaphobia; a fear of water altogether. However, there are also many who choose to embark life on the seven seas (I mean duh, who would get too traumatised by a nightmare). After this first nightmare, Astride will grant them good dreams of finding fame and fortune. Somehow, she always knows if pirates find a map to actual treasure/a sailor is going to get a promotion. If this happens, she’ll whisper all sorts of bad and unhelpful things in their heads during their dreams and this might influence their way of thinking. However, if they get something positive, congratulations! Astride won’t bug them anymore and reward them with more good dreams. In short, Astride is quite a controversial Fright-mare. Relationships Family Dani Jones Astride doesn’t have any blood-related family, but she could consider Dani Jones, the ghoul whose dream collided with and created her, as the sister that the opposite would never get to know. Astride is somehow always blocked from explicitly showing herself to Dani in whatever form she tries to project herself as, hence given the circumstances it is likely the two will never meet. She does deeply care for Dani though and grants her good dreams of sailing the waking world’s seven seas on her very own ship, something Astride wants to do herself (she does have a ship, but Fright-mare Dream Pastures’ version of the seven seas is not enough). Fright-mare Herd Astride also considers her ‘crew’ as her beloved family too. Friends Aery Evenfall Aery has a connection to the stars, something Astride has as well. Their names also both start with A and Aery was the very first friend she made upon arriving in the Dream Pastures. They understand each other and are empathetic and caring towards the other Fright-mares. Of course, Aery does think Astride can go a bit too far at times but they both still consider each other to be good friends. Atomica Cobalt Certainly, everyone can agree that Atomica is a very noticeable Fright-mare. Astride is no exception. However, Astride figured out that Atomica was very much uncomfortable with the amount of staring that Astride noticed that Fright-mares were giving her. She also realised that Atomica hardly interacted with anyone, much less mingle among the herd. Determined to get to the bottom of this, Astride tried to get to know Atomica. She tried to bring Atomica out constantly in private to try and break through the barrier that Atomica set up around herself to distance herself from the rest of the herd. She’s failed many times, but she does get an idea that Atomica hates her creator in some sort of way, especially when Atomica started terrorising Oxford Junko, her creator with continuous nightmares. Despite this, Astride still continues to persist in trying to make friends with Atomica and even stands up for her when Atomica cannot take the pressure of being stared at for too long. Senka Ünderhoof TBA open for friends!! Trivia * Astride Treasurehunt's name is based off the conventional Fright-mare naming system ** Astride is a horse-related pun where the word 'astride' means 'with one's (the horse rider's) legs on one side *** Astride's name which is NOT pronounced as as-tryd. It's pronounced as Astrid (As-treed) *** Astride is actually a Portugese variant of Astrid **** Astride means divine strength or divine beauty. This references to how Astride is immensely strong from all the physical training she gave herself and if you ignored the barnacles I daresay she might have looks ** Treasurehunt alludes to the fact that her patron ghoul, Dani Jones, is a pirate wanna-be (and is a pirate) *** Pirates hunt for treasure *** what else do you expect *** Astride is a wanna-be pirate herself *** the difference is that Dani has parents (or her father) while Astride doesn't have any blood ties unless you count the literal fact that Dani is her 'mom' *** also Astride is a mom to the Fright-mare herd *** oh look im getting off topic * Other possible names for Astride included ** Aqua Waverider (ahem Bay Tidechaser inspired) ** Jolly Treasurehunt/Hunter (would be a great twist of irony based on her personality) ** Arione Sandbar/Waverider (because Arion is the name of that horse that Poseidon fathered) * Astride does not believe in luck, yet dabbles in astrology ** someone tell me if im crazy but i am * Astride is the driver's 3rd MH franchise OC on the wiki, but not in overall * Unlike her patron ghoul, Astride does not speak like a pirate for she thinks that pirate talk sounds ridiculous and other Fright-mares won't take her seriously if she ever talks in pirate lingo Category:Characters Category:FMDMarch19 Category:Females Category:Fright-Mare Category:CowEverAfter Category:Davy Jones Category:Ghost Category:Dream Pastures Category:Sea Monster